


Cubicles

by Impalasandhunters



Series: SPN songfics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Developing Relationship, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean, Non-Hunter Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Sam has a crush on his co-worker, Gabriel who works two cubicles away from him. But, in the life of Sam Winchester, things are never going to go that easy. Non-hunter AU.





	1. You don't work here anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Another song, another fic.  
> Based on "Cubicles" by My Chemical Romance. Hope you like it. Multichapter. Please leave kudos and maybe comment if you liked it, and maybe suggest a song?

The office was so goddamned quiet. Sam looked over at the now empty cubicle. The one who, just a few days ago, was full of candy wrappers and life. Gabriel. Or, the only one in this place Sam actually cared about.   
But, he was gone from here now. He didn't work here anymore.   
They'd replace him, with a stranger. 

And Sam? He hadn't been able to tell Gabriel how he felt about him... The day he was going to, Gabriel was gone. Hell, Sam hadn't even asked his last name. How was he gonna find a guy he only knew by face and name? 

"It's probably not meant to be" Sam muttered, to himself. No one even listened to him anymore. They were strangers to him. The 3x4 cubicle crept up on him. "I'll die alone..." He sighed. He felt so lonely, all the time. No one cared. Except Gabriel. Except that he was gone too. Why the hell did everyone Sam cared about have to abandon him? 

It's so unfair. Even Dean has someone Sam thought. Dean had met Castiel Novak years ago. Sam had hoped he'd be up next, but oh no. Sure, he had dated a few people, but never found someone he could spend forever with. Again, except Gabriel.   
What did it matter now? He was gone. Sam wouldn't have a chance. Hell, Gabriel was probably taken anyway. Not that Sam had asked. Gabe hadn't mentioned anyone either. Sam told himself that he didn't care, but deep down, he did care. A lot.


	2. You'll never notice me,no one ever does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only going out for lunch, but it was also so much more.

Sam looked at the stack of crumpled up post-it notes. Crumpled up because he regretted ever writing these cheesy love notes. Gabriel would never notice him anyway. He knew that... and still, his heart hoped that Gabriel would. 

On his way to and from work, it seemed to be so full of happy couples, everywhere. Sam was usually not bothered by this, but today, it bothered him. He didn't know why, but it did.   
Hell, seeing everyone in the world matching up with someone, and him feeling so alone, sure hurt. 

Everyone seemed so happy. It was like the world had something against him. "What did I do to deserve being alone?" He muttered.   
"Sam?" A voice behind him asked, and Sam turned around. Dean. And his boyfriend. "Hey guys..." Sam said.   
"Care to join us for lunch?" Castiel asked.   
Sam just nodded, without a word.   
"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked, looking worriedly at his little brother.   
"Yeah. Fine." Sam muttered, because he doubted Dean'd get it. Even if he would, Sam didn't feel like sharing. How do you share that all you think about is your ex-coworker? Who you, by the way, don't even know.   
They settled for a restaurant, Sam's favorite in fact, but today, he didn't feel like it. 

He ordered the Caesar salad, Dean and Cas took the home made cheeseburger, side of fries and of course, in Dean's case, pie.   
Sam just poked at the food with his fork, until, the waiter, came back. Sam nearly dropped the fork. It couldn't be... and yet, there he was. Gabriel. 

He said nothing, just slipped a note into Sam's hand, took the plates and left.   
"I'll be right back..." Sam said, got up, and knocked the chair over. He didn't care. Gabriel, had handed him a note. Sam went out of the restaurant to read it. It was a phonenumber, the words "Call me - Gabriel" scribbled under the number. He couldn't believe it. 

Sam quickly saved the number to his phone, naming the contact "Gabriel" and thinking about texting. 

"Hi" was the only thing he dared write, and he pressed send. Then he waited. For what felt like forever, but was probably only five minutes. 

"Hey Sam. Was just gonna tell you that I quit the office job. Pity, 'cause I won't have a cute guy on my job anymore." The text he got in return read. 

Wait... cute guy? He had to mean someone else Sam thought.   
"Who?" He wrote in reply.  
"Guess"  
"Dunno"   
"You, of course Sam"  
Sam didn't know how to answer that... No one had ever texted him that before, and Gabriel felt the same way...? This had to be a trick. 

"Lunch tomorrow?" Gabriel wrote.  
"Sure. Where?"   
"Meet me at the restaurant at 12"   
"Sure"   
Sam still thought he was dreaming.


End file.
